fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
The Prophecy's Conclusion
''The Prophecy Conclusion (予言の結尾, Yogen no Ketsubi) is the Thirty-Sixth chapter of Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden.'' Summary Hagas and Teg are reunited, and Hagas' death makes Urumiya one. King Temudan is also dead, and Uruki is crowned king of Hokkan. Plot Revelations King Temudan orders Hagas to "terminate Uruki for good". Takiko declares to the council that the prophecy was a lie, all part of a scheme Tegiru used to take advantage of his illness. The council is shocked at the revelation that Uruki was not stillborn and posed as such a threat to Hokkan. Takiko is held down by the soldiers but Temudan orders the soldiers to let her go when he sees her coughing up blood. Temudan asks everyone to leave them alone - he'd like to have a talk with Takiko alone and find out the truth. Meanwhile, in the Underground Maze, Teg hasn't started to sing yet. They are ambushed by Hagas, who is using the wind power he stole from Uruki before. He tells Uruki that summoning Genbu would make Takiko a sacrifice - and either way, Takiko won't live long. The warriors are shocked, and Hagas tells them that Takiko is coughing blood though he's not sure what kind of illness it is. Uruki quickly picks up that Hatsui has long known about this - that's why he was making herbs and medicines. Hatsui promised Takiko that he would keep it a secret. Partly because of the shock and partly because of Hagas' attack, Uruki falls down but when Tomite yells at him to fly, he comes back on the surface. He is separated from the others and he finds Teg in front of him. The young prisoner comments that he never expected Uruki to come from above. Uruki states that he needs to get out of here and be reunited with Hagas immediately. Temudan's Intentions Back at the hall, Temudan assumes that the old priestess who gave the fake prophecy is already dead, long ago from karma. He tells her that the prophecy doesn't mean anything to him anymore now since he has regained the throne and Tegiru was killed. Takiko asks for Filka's protection, but Temudan says that it's up to Kutou and he is powerless. Touran will be handed over in exchange for the invaluable Life Stones that the Rowun Clan possesses - the only Hokkan resource that wasn't exported to other countries. The Kutou Army will arrive in Touran soon, and Temudan has surrendered since it will be a meaningless battle. Takiko asks him how he can give up Hokkan like it's nothing. Temudan explains to her that the Hokkan Ice Age is indeed, very, very near, and the only way for the Hokkan blood to continue on is for the citizens to live in another country. Kutou is the best option since Sairou's administration is unstable and Konan's land is too small and the government is too lenient. Takiko promises Temudan that she will summon Genbu no matter what. Temudan is moved by her resolution despite her imminent death. On the way to the Hokkan Palace and the real prophecy Inami and Hikitsu are having a tough time with Shigi and Hien. Knowing that it's their only chance left, Hikitsu uses Shikyokan on Shigi, revealing his past as a eunuch and a war victim. Shigi is so shaken that Hien loses his concentration, giving the two celestial warriors the chance to strike and slip. Hien's legs are broken and Shigi is still in shock and anger. As they make their way through, Inami and Hikitsu spot the old priestess, who is now wounded, on the floor. She tells them that she lied because it was an imperial order and she wasn't able to defy the Rowun Clan. The prophecy wasn't entirely a lie, however - King Temudan will die when all the warriors gather before the priestess. The Urumiya Brothers Uruki is having a hard time convincing Teg. The young boy is confused as to why he's not angry for causing them so much debilitating pain. Teg says he will consider joining them if he sees Hagas, and Hagas appears right then. He tells Uruki that he doesn't want to fight anymore. Hagas thanks Teg for protecting him when they were kids, and asks for forgiveness - that he made him wait long. As the maze starts collapsing, Hagas murmurs "this will work out perfectly". A sharp boulder falls down from above. Hagas uses his body to shield Teg from it, in an embrace. Hagas explains that with both of them alive, "Urumiya" can never be complete - so he did this, and either way he will not have long to live. Tomite and Hatsui arrive as Hagas tells them that it was Filka's life stone that enabled him to live this long - he has Tenzaibyou but the symptoms were different. Hagas leaves his legacy with his older brother, but his last thoughts are of Filka. With Hagas dead in his arms, Teg starts to quake and his body begins morphing larger and the chains break. With this, the full mark of "Urumiya" is engraved on his forehead. Temudan's death Meanwhile, Temudan asks Takiko why she is so intent of saving this land - Takiko replies that Hokkan is her second homeland. The quaking gets stronger and Temudan is aware that Hagas has failed. The wind is very strong and Uruki arrives in the hall, now about to charge at Temudan. Takiko yells at him to stop, and as the blade is at Temudan's throat, Uruki withdraws. He tells him that he is still angry about the fact that he was chased over a fake prophecy and the number of the people who died because of that and for him. Uruki says that Takiko taught him never to take a life ever again - it won't bring back Tauru or Soruen. Just as Takiko and Uruki reunite, a dying retainer shoots a knife to Temudan's heart, calling him a traitor to his countrymen. Just as Temudan falls, he says that Takiko has won the bet - Uruki wasn't the one who killed him. Temudan hands Uruki the key to the maze - containing a raw, unprocessed life stone - the proof of his emperorship. Temudan passes on the throne to Uruki and entrusts him the country's future. He takes a good look at Uruki's face and tells him that he has Ayula's eyes. A brief flashback is shown, showing Temudan and Ayula and an unborn Uruki. Ayula is worried about the fact that the baby was decided to be a boy. Temudan tells her that it doesn't matter, as long as it's safely born in the world and it will carry out his will. Temudan's last thoughts are that he can count on his son. Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Content Category:Media